Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 135
"The Future Lies within This Hand! Climax of the Galaxy Showdown!!" is the one-hundred and thirty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on December 29, 2013. Summary Mizar gets to his feet and refuses to believe that "Tachyon Dragon" would betray him like that, resuming his Barian form. Claiming the greatest dragon tamer is him, he orders a direct attack on Kite with "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". As the attack streams towards them, Orbital 7 declares he's engaging a Baria Crystal field. Red energy spider-webs out of from Orbital's eye, forming a shield. The attack hits the shield and Yuma screams out Kite's name in concern. Tori doesn't know what Kite can do if the attack keeps up. Kite grunts as some of the attack's energy makes it through the shield. Hart stares in disbelief and Dr. Faker yells Kite's name, while Hart yells "big brother!". As more energy seeps through, Orbital asks if Kite is alright. He tells Orbital not to waste his time worrying about that. Should the attack reduce him to scrap, Orbital asks Kite if he'll tell Lily how bravely he fought. Kite refuses, telling Orbital to tell her himself. Yuma, Hart and Faker yell out in concern again and Lily says "good luck". Hearing this, Orbital vows not to disgrace himself here and looks up at the Earth, which he again sees as Lily's face. The attack finaly gets through and electricity crackles over Kite's suit as he's thrown off his feet. Kite's Life Points fall to 250 as Yuma yells his name again and Mizar ends his turn before commenting that Kite held on by a thread. Electricity crackles through Kite's suit again, prompting Orbital to ask about Kite's condition. Kite claims he's fine and asks how Orbital is holding up. Orbital responds that 50% of him has suffered significant damage. Mizar taunts that Kite's hand is zero and he has nothing on his field. He wonders if he'll be able to fight with his back against this much of a wall. Kite moves to draw, thinking to himself that this must be his Destiny Draw. He struggles to even draw the card. Orbital offers to assist him, knowing that Kite is damaged from all the attacks as well. Kite's hand glows with yellow energy as he and Orbital claim that this is their Destiny Draw. Looking at the card, Kite says the right one has come. He Sets a monster and ends his turn, struggling to remain on his feet. " modifies "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon".]] Mizar is disappointed that Kite was desperate enough to Set a monster like that. He draws, then activates "Galactic Charity", which lets him send one card in his hand to the Graveyard to draw two more cards. He sends "Energy Attractor", then proceeds to activate "Tachyon Refresh", allowing him to banish a monster he controls. He banishes "Neo Tachyon", causing the equipped "Re-Galaxy" to be sent to the Graveyard. Then, the banished monster is returned to the field, so "Neo Tachyon" reappears. Kite's eyes widen as he realizes that "Neo Tachyon" has its original ATK now - 4500. Mizar equips "Neo Tachyon" with "Tachyon Downfall Cannon", causing a large accelerator cannon to clasp onto the feet of his dragon, the prongs stretching out in front of it. He explains that "Neo Tachyon" loses 500 ATK now, but after its initial attack, it may attack again by halving its ATK - and he can keep doing so the ATK is less than 500. Yuma stares in disbelief and Tori cries that Kite has no way out of this. Mizar orders his first attack and "Neo Tachyon" shoots out a massive energy ball from the cannon. Kite's Set monster flips, revealing itself as "Galaxy Mirror Sage" - a Flip Effect Monster. Its Flip Effect increases Kite's Life Points by 800. Yellow bolts crackle through Kite's fist and his Life Points rise to 1050. "Galaxy Mirror Sage" vanishes in the attack, but Kite reveals that he can re-Set it now. Mizar claims such resistance is futile and Kite continues that next time "Galaxy Mirror Sage" is destroyed, it will be banished instead. Mizar activates the effect of "Tachyon Downfall Cannon", causing both the cannon and "Neo Tachyon" to glow red as energy thrums. Its ATK falls to 2000 and Mizar orders his attack. "Galaxy Mirror Sage" flips again, increasing Kite's Life Points to 1850. Mizar says that with that, "Mirror Sage" is banished, so Kite's trick will not work again. Mizar uses the effect of "Downfall Cannon" again, reducing "Neo Tachyon" to 1000 ATK and attacking directly. Kite is thrown off his feet and Orbital grunts Kite's name, in pain himself. Orbital's eye glows red with energy and he says he'll protect Kite. Mizar uses "Tachyon Downfall Cannon" again, reducing "Neo Tachyon" to 500 ATK and Kite's Life Points to 500. Tori covers her eyes and begs for Mizar to stop. Kite tries to rise, but Mizar uses the effect one more time for his final attack - "Neo Tachyon" has 250 ATK now and Kite's Life Points fall to 100. Faker grunts in shock, Hart yells "big brother" and Yuma yells Kite's name again. As Kite's body flies backwards, his visor begins to crack and he lands spread-eagled on his back. Mizar Sets a card and declares the end of his turn. Electricity continues to crackle over Kite's suit. Orbital informs him that damage is at 90% and they have only 3% energy remaining regardless of that. Mizar taunts that it looks their jousting match is over already, then. Orbital begins to shut down, his eye flashing as he chokes out "Master Kite". Yuma screams Kite's name and speaks through Orbital's intercom, telling Kite to pull himself together. Kite hears him and Yuma asks if he's ok. Kite does not answer, but Mizar addresses Yuma instead. Yuma urges Mizar to listen to him - there is no reason for them to fight like this. Tori says they know what he saw - his real past. Astral tells him his noble soul was poisoned by Don Thousand and his false memories and causing him to be cast in the Barian World, with his heart full of hatred and sorrow. He finishes by saying that the only reason they fight is because of Don Thousand. Mizar tells him that doesn't matter to him - he fights for the sake of the Barians as one of the Seven Barian Emperors. Astral insists there is no left to protect. Mizar has no idea what he means. Yuma informs him that Don Thousand and Vector has joined forces and now Alito, Girag, Merag and Dumon were consumed by them. Mizar backs away in shock, his eyes wide. He says this is impossible, though. Astral insists its true - there are no Barians left to protect - and as long as he keeps using "Neo Tachyon", he'll be under Don Thousand's curse. Mizar looks over his shoulder at "Neo Tachyon" and causes the notion absurd - it cannot be part of Thousand's curse. Astral persists that its true, but Kite interrupts him, now kneeling. Kite believes only he can release Mizar from the curse. Yuma yells his name and Kite says this Duel was decide their future - Yuma and Astral should not be involved. Yuma insists Kite must stop - he's been beaten to black-and-blue. Kite grunts in pain and claws his way to his feet, reminding Yuma to remember that everyone must say good-bye someday, even if it is out of the blue someday - and the same will apply to Yuma ann Astral. Kite urges them remember him and Orbital's eye glows red again. Yuma's jaw drops and even Mizar seems concerned, muttering Kite's name. " emerges from "Time Tyrant".]] Kite says this is probably his last turn and tells Mizar this is the moment of truth. He draws and Mizar is shocked he'll still continuing - his "Galaxy-Eyes" is gone and he has lost all of his own strength too. Kite insists the the light of the future has not faded away. Mizar asks "what!?" and Kite says "be reborn, the embodiment of light, capable of controlling the future itself", his fist glowing blue. A pillar of blue energy shoots into the air and from it emerges "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" once more, roaring. Mizar insists this is is impossible - there is no way "Prime Photon" could back. Kite reveals this effect activated before it had left the field. When it leaves, it will revive a number of turns later - equal to the number of Overlay Units it had when it left. When it was banished by "Tachyon Chaos Hole", it had two Overlay Units - and now two turns have passed. Astral points out that "Neo Tachyon" has only 250 ATK right now, so if Kite's attack hits, he'll win. Mizar mutters the name of Kite's dragon, but insists that the strongest dragon is his "Neo Tachyon" - and he is the strongest dragon tamer. Mizar activates his face-down "Over Tachyon Unit". By paying 500 Life Points, Mizar can activate the effect of "Neo Tachyon" that would usually detachs Overlay Units. Kite simply says "what!?" as Mizar's Life Points fall to 200 and he activates the effect of "Neo Tachyon". The effects of all other cards on the field are negated the game state returns to how it was when the turn began. He declares "Time Tyrant" and rainbow energy engulfs the field. He reminds Kite that with "Tachyon Downfall Cannon" negated, the ATK of "Neo Tachyon" returns to 4500. In addition, "Prime Photon" will vanish now. He laughs and tells "Prime Photon" to disappear from his sight. The rainbow energy engulfs "Prime Photon" and it begins to vanish, but the process suddenly reverses itself and "Prime Photon" emerges unscathed. finds Mizar.]] Mizar is floored, having no idea what's happened. Kite tells him that "Neo Tachyon" did rewind time - but it can only rewind effects activated during this turn - and the effect of "Prime Photon" activated two turns ago. Kite insists his future cannot be controlled or changed, no matter how far back in time Mizar goes. Mizar believe it impossible that any card could supersede the effect of "Neo Tachyon". Mizar calms himself and points out that it still does not matter - "Neo Tachyon" has more ATK. Kite asks if he really thinks so and orders an attack with "Eternity Photon Stream". Mizar tells "Neo Tachyon" to slay these would-be heroes and declares "Ultimate Tachyon Spiral". As the beams hit each other in the center of the field, Kite asks Mizar why he is a dragon tamer. Mizar seems confused, but Kite says he simply wants to know - why does Mizar tame them? Kite comments that Mizar trusts dragons, but seems incapable of trusting other human beings. He says Mizar's eyes are quiet similar to those of the dragon on the stone monument. Mizar recalls more of his past - armed soldiers sacked the village he lived in, slaying everyone, including his mother and father. Mizar had hide behind a building, before running off into the desert, crying. As he wandered aimlessly, he collapsed. A card suddenly appeared in his outstretched hand. Mizar managed to get to his feet and as he stared, Jinlong appeared before him. emerges.]] In the present, Mizar tells Kite not to dare pity him. Kite says he is not pitying him - he is saying that Mizar really is the strongest dragon tamer. Kite himself only ever wanted to save his little brother and father. He calls himself someone who just "used" dragons, really. He only borrowed the power of "Galaxy-Eyes". He reflects that meeting "Galaxy-Eyes" has led him here though, making him stronger and stronger. It also allowed him to meet Yuma and Astral, as well as Reginald and many other friends. He adds that he was able to meet Mizar as well - and every person he met taught me him that he could believe in other people, despite being someone who was lonely and could trust no one at first. He asks Mizar if he'll tell him what happened to him the next time they meet. Mizar just mutters Kite's name, but Faker calls out tearfully that Kite needs to stop now - it is already over. Hart urges him to stop as well. Kite raises his fist and declares he is activating the effect of "Prime Photon Dragon". The turn it is Special Summoned, he can multiply its ATK by the number of Overlay Units it had when it initially left the field. Mizar cannot believe it as the ATK rises to 8000. The beam from "Prime Photon Dragon" overtakes the one from "Neo Tachyon", causing a massive explosion. Mizar reverts to his human form and he's taken into the air and off his feet. He lands hard on the surface, his Life Points falling to 0. As the Duel ends, a card flies from Mizar's chest, "Prime Photon" fades away into its own card and a third card flies from Kite's chest. "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", "Number 46: Dragluon" and "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" float above and then disperse into yellow energy. The ground shakes and rumbles as a bolt of lightning flies from the cards and from the moon's surface rises a serpentine dragon, the number 100 flashing out as the dragons long tail coils around itself. Mizar stares and states that this must be the true form of their "Galaxy-Eyes". Kite mutters "numeron dragon". Orbital chokes out Kite's name and the dragon reverts to energy and appears in the form of a single card. It flies towards Kite, who catches it and reads the name - "Number 100: Numeron Dragon". Orbital says Kite has done it. Kite admits that Orbital helped him, though. Orbital's voice distorts as he shuts down, but he is pleasd that kite finally praised him. His last words are "thank you..mast.." Lily thanks Orbital as well, her face flipping around to one with eyes filled with tears. Kite mutters Orbital's name and collapses completely. Mizar looks up in concern and Yuma yells Kite's name. Yuma urges Kite to pull himself together - he wants to Duel Yuma again, someday, right? Yuma insists they never did settle things. Kite says that's true, but tells Yuma he is entrusting everything to Yuma. Tears stream down Yuma's face and he yells that he has to rise so they can Duel again, his voice breaking. Kite urges him not to cry and insists he is their last hope. Hart yells "Big brother" and Faker tells Kite he cannot die here. Kite informs Faker he as no regrets and he entrusts Hart to Faker, addressing him as "father". Hart screams "big brother" twice more. Mizar rises to his feet and walks over to Kite. Kite reaches out and Mizar crouches to take the offered "Numeron Dragon" card. Kite urges Mizar to follow whatever path he believes in. Kite's eyes finally close and the words "systems operation shutdown" appear on the inside of his vizor and several beeps ring out. Tears stream down Mizar's face. Tori sobs, realizing what that sound met. Yuma is still crying and even Astral hangs his head in sadness. Yuma recalls his various Duels against and alongside Kite and screams he name once more as the screen blurs out. raises the arena where he and Nasch will fight.]] In the Barian World, red electricity crackles around Vector as he transports the Number ruins of his past life to his location. Vector yells that this is where he and Nasch will have their last brawl - and it will also be Nasch's burial ground. Nasch flies through a portal, screaming for Vector and Don Thousand to wait for him. Tears streaming down his face, Mizar vows never to forgive Don Thousand for this. Yuma has fallen to his knees and is muttering Kite's name. He remembers Kite's last words to him - that he should not cry and that he is their last hope. This gives him the strength to get to his feet. He says he's made his decision - he will cry no longer. He will win this war. He finishes by yelling "kattobingu" and yelling that he's coming for both Vector and Don Thousand. Featured Duel: Kite Tenjo vs. Mizar Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Mizar "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (2250/3000), whose ATK has been halved due to the effect of the "Re-Galaxy" equipped to it, attacks Kite directly (Kite 2500 → 250). Turn 5: Kite Kite performs a Destiny Draw. He Sets a monster. Turn 6: Mizar Mizar activates "Galactic Charity", letting him discard a card to draw two more. He discards "Energy Attractor". He then activates "Tachyon Refresh", banishing "Neo Tachyon Dragon" and then returning it to the field, thus canceling the lowered ATK it had as a result of being equipped with "Re-Galaxy" (2250 → 4500). Mizar then equips it with "Tachyon Downfall Cannon", reducing its ATK by 500 (4500 → 4000) and allowing it to attack multiple times by halving its ATK before each additional attack. "Neo Tachyon Dragon" attacks the face-down monster, which is "Galaxy Mirror Sage" (0/800). Its Flip Effect activates, increasing Kite's Life Points by 800. (Kite 250 → 1050) Its second effect allows Kite to Set it again, but this time will be banished when it leaves the field. Mizar activates the effect of "Tachyon Downfall Cannon", halving the ATK of "Neo Tachyon Dragon" (4000 → 2000) and allowing it to attack again. "Neo Tachyon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Galaxy Mirror Sage", activating its Flip Effect. (Kite 1050 → 1850). Mizar activates the effect of "Tachyon Downfall Cannon", halving the ATK of "Neo Tachyon Dragon" (2000→ 1000) and allowing it to attack again, this time directly (Kite 1850 → 850). Mizar activates the effect of "Tachyon Downfall Cannon", halving the ATK of "Neo Tachyon Dragon" (1000 → 500) and allowing it to attack directly again (Kite 850 → 350). Mizar activates the effect of "Tachyon Downfall Cannon", halving the ATK of "Neo Tachyon Dragon" (500 → 250) and allowing it to attack directly again (Kite 350 → 100). As "Neo Tachyon Dragon" has less than 500 ATK, Mizar cannot activate the effect again. Mizar Sets a card. Turn 7: Kite As "Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" had two Overlay Units when it left the field and two turns have passed since then, it is Special Summoned by its own effect (4000/3000) in Attack Position. Mizar activates his face-down "Over Tachyon Unit", paying 500 Life Points (Mizar 700 → 200) to activate the effect of "Neo Tachyon Dragon" during Kite's turn and without detaching an Overlay Unit. The effects of all other cards on the field are negated (Neo Tachyon 250 → 4500) and all cards are returned to the position they were in at the start of the turn. "Over Tachyon Unit" re-Sets itself, but "Prime Photon Dragon" is not banished, because its effect activated two turns ago, not this turn. "Prime Photon Dragon" attacks "Neo Tachyon Dragon", with its effect (which activated two turns ago so it is not negated) multiplying its ATK by the number of turns that passed since it left the field (4000 → 8000) "Neo Tachyon Dragon" is destroyed (Mizar 200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Card in italics debuted here. Gallery Primephotonvsneotackyon1.jpg Mizaeldefeated1.jpg